


Clato Drabbles

by trisandtobiasismylife (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: CLATO HARDCORE CLATO MY OTP IS CLATO, Clato - Freeform, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trisandtobiasismylife
Summary: Clato Drabbles
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 4





	1. Nightmares

“Clove!” I awaken to see a frightened Cato.  
“What, Cato?” I ask, rubbing my eyes. I check the clock. 2:34 am.  
“I.. there was...that girl…” The words won’t come out. I sit up..  
“Cato, it was a nightmare. It was about Katniss.”I say. He nods and lays down, I do also.  
“It’s ok…” I whisper it repeatedly until he believes it. “No one can hurt us now.”  
He drifts off into sleep, the nightmares leaving. I soon become drowsy, my eyelids become heavier.  
“I love you.” He’s asleep, but I say it, knowing he can’t hear it.


	2. Sneaking Looks

He watches her. She pulls her arm back, and in one swift motion, pulls it forward and releases the knife. It flies right into the target. He draws back a breath.   
She looks at him. He needs to impress her. He grabs a sword and slices a dummy up. She nods. He smiles. He doesn’t know why, but he needs her approval.   
It was their first day of training. 10 years old. She chattered to her friend, he nodded to the boy he walked by.   
But they keep sneaking glances at each other.   
And neither of them exactly knows why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in training, when they meet for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is if Cato and Clove won the Hunger Games, and Cato keeps having nightmares about killing Katniss


End file.
